Living a lie
by r3dmasquerade7
Summary: What happens when you wake up to find something missing? What happens when you find out it was someone you cared about? Depression. Obsession. And Denial. But why? Why does it hurt so much... [discontinued]
1. Belonging

**disclaimer**...i dont own xiaolin showdown. but hoo actuali does?

**Living a lie - by animeang3l7**

**Chapter 1**

**Belonging**

**Rai's POV**

I looked around, at my room. Well, if you call, a tiny spaces separated by rice paper walls, then yes. But I don't really care what it is, space, room, prison cell, as long as I was back at the temple, with my friends, on the xiaolin side.

I turned my stare onto the hung up pictures on the wall. There hung that happy moment I shared with my friends. Captured in a kodac photograph. They felt like a second family now. I looked at Omi. The yellow cue ball headed monk was just like a little brother to me. I looked to Clay. The texas kung fu fighting machine had stood in place of where my big brother used to stand. And then there was Kimiko. She was almost like a little sister. But things changed and I don't feel that close to her as then. Things had changed and my relationship with her definitely had. I went of focus after that and looked around again.

But I was back, where I belonged. Everything was back to normal. Or what I called was normal. I had survived. I had got through it. I had got through Wuya.

**Flashback**

"Wuya, I don't think I'm really down with this whole torturing the xiaolin warriors until they all swear loyalty to you."

"You don't?"

"Yeah, its just that. I...um...?"

"Thats enough, I do not give a fucks sake anymore about what you think. Do you hear me. Its always, I think that. I think this...BLAH BLAH BLAHH..."

"I just thought..."

"What did I just say? I don't want to hear you speak another word Raimundo! If you don't like being evil and doing all these evil things, then go."

"Okay then." I walked of and...

"Raimundo! YOU GET YOUR LAZY BONEY ASS RIGHT BACK HERE!" Look who's talking. _MY ASS IS NOTT BONEY. BUT YOURS COULD PASS OF AS ONE. AND YOUR FACE. WHAT AM I CHATTIN BOUT? IT IS ONE!_

"What? You just said that I could go?"

"I own you Raimundo. We had a deal, an unbreakable sealed contract. You cannot just leave."

"Watch me."

"Okay Raimundo. If you say so, then I'll just get your beloved friends...and" Instantly I turned around. How could I forget that, she had the power to-i don't want to even say. "And lets just see which one can die slower and more painfully."

"NO! Okay, you win. I'll stay."

"Good child."

"I wouldn't necessarily say that." called out a voice.

"Kim! Clay! Omi!"

"Yeah, and we've come for Raimundo and to kill you BITCH!"

**End of Flashback**

They really cared about me. That sounds soo sappy, for my liking, but they really did. Even though I had betrayed them and hurt them so badly, they still risked their lives to get me back. They're the greatest. Life's great. Well, I suppose it is...There's just one thing, if its so great and everythings cool as ice, then why do I feel still so empty and lonely. As if somethings missing? Like when I had turned evil and discarded my relationship with those who I most cared about? But I've got everything I've ever wanted and needed...I got everything back.

Thats when I heard some footsteps. The noise interrupted my deep discussion with myself. I turned round. My eyes fell upon the gaze of what seemed to be an angel without wings.And those halo's and dresses and that light. But to me she was an angel, a really buff one may I add. It was Kim.

"Hey Rai, what ya up to?" she smiled at me. I couldn't help but feel like soft and mushy. It was one of her rare smiles were it seemed so kind and sincere. One of those rare smiles that just makes your mind want to engrave it deep within it just so I could imagine it forever.

"Um j-just um? L-lookin-ng a-around." I had never been so tongue tied. I've talked to hundreds of girls. What was it about this girl all of a sudden that made me smile when things were wrong. When I felt so wrong. So alone. But none the less the thing that really stroke me as funny was that I've known her for like about a year, and I'm just feeling so strange as if its when we first met. What is it about her?

"Rai? Earth to Mr. Pedrosa? Kim to Rai?" she waved her hand in front of me. Those soft snowy white hands in front of me.

"Yeah, um soz. I kinda drifted of site for a bit!"

"_Okay then_...um, lights out at 10. See ya Rai." with that sentence said, she was gone. And my heart sank. I felt that emptiness arising again. Such a blank feeling.

"Yeah. See you." I said to the air surrounding me. I changed into some boxers. It was just to hot for pyjamas. I laid down on the quilt on the floor.

Nothing seemed right anymore. Nothing ever seemed right. I guess when I first came here, I felt really awkward about being here like I had no place, I didn't belong. When it came to the heylin side, I thought I could change all that with possessions and money, but the same feeling. And I finally came back, to what I imagined as home now. But nothing had really changed except for my piece of mind.

"I don't belong." I said.

"I don't belong with my family, my friends, the temple. Anywhere." I continued.

I got up and walked over to the kitchen to get some water. I tried to get that whole belonging thing out of my head. _Its getting hot in here. Hasn't the temple heard of air conditioning! God...I'm sweating. _I walked through the temple's halls, while looking at the outside world of silhouetted mountains through the glass windows. It was pitch black. There I saw a reflection of me. _Hey, I still look buff even when I'm depressed-and sweating. Not the time to be vain...Need...water..._

I finally got my legs working and reached the kitchen. There shone some light. _Isn't everyone supposed to be asleep by now? But I guess not. _The light came from the fridge. And there stood a japanese girl raiding it.

"Naughty Kim. You're supposed to be in bed by now." I taunted.

"Shut up. How about you Rai. Doesn't this rule apply to you to?"

"Nope."

"Shut up."

"Okay." I went over to the fridge alongside her to get some cold bottled water out. I poured it into a cup from out of the cupboard. As the liquid flowed from bottle to cup, another cup slid next to mine. I figured she wanted some too, so I poured it in. No questions asked, no statements told. Just pure silence.

"You know, you _can_ talk?"

"Yeah, I know, but you prefer it if I just shut up...so..."

"Oh just shut up!"

"There you see."

"Fine I'll stop the 'shut ups' if you stop acting like you're the new guy round here. Anyways since when did you listen to me?"

"Wateva." There was another one of those long pauses of silence.

"Rai..."

"Yeah?"

"Why do are you doing this?"

"What?"

"Acting so strange. You made some wrong choices but they're in the past. So move on." I didn't want to listen anymore. I walked of. I turned to face the corridor, when -smash-..._something just probably fell, a glass or something. Who cares. _I ignored it. _Kim can handle cleaning up a few broken glass bits. Its not that hard even for her. _But thats when I heard a scream.

I ran back...but when I entered the room, the room spinned round and round. Until it stopped I saw two weary figures blur in front of me. When the world had stopped rattling with my brain there I saw one of the sites that I prayed every single second of my existence since that day not to see ever again. But how could it be avoided. How could she be avoided.

Wuya.

I couldn't help but just stand there. The shock and panic had got to me again. Kim laid on the floor. Unconscious. I didn't want to hear the truth, but like most things, I had to hear it. It rang in my head. Pushing all other thoughts away.

She was dead.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"

"Why Raimundo? What did I tell you? I'll be back wouldn't I? And so...I AM! You will pay for betraying me. But I'll start with the thing you most cared about. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" she cackled away but keeping that deadly look at me.

"FUCK OFF BITCH! YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR WAT YOU DID TO HER!" I shouted while walked over glancing at Kim on the floor. She was pale and whiter than she should have been. No what she should be...not been. Be.

"Kim, hang on..." I turned back to Wuya. I got into an attacking pose in an instant. I raged towards her to punch. My fist was clenched so tightly, that my veins had popped up and my muscles arose...then there was light... It blinded me. White light shone and blurred my vision to blank white. It erased all images of Wuya, Kim, the temple. Everything.

"Ah." I sat up straight away. Drops of sweat ran down the side of my face. It was dawn. _What happened? Was that a dream? It couldn't have been, it felt so...real..._

I twisted round to the left side of the room and got up. I stretched. I looked out of the window and saw a clear blue sky and green grass sway. I stared just at the site, not blinking. Just hoping that maybe things can stay like this. I turned to the other side of my room and looked at the framed photograph. There were only three figures. Omi, Clay and me.

"Kim..."

* * *

**a/n hallo evrywun. yeh anotha stori...figures i supose. um wonder wot happened? can ya figures it out? if not? i'll tell ya nex chappy...i avent gotten 2 dat guddy part so plz stay tuned. der'll b mo excitement n humor as i go along... plz dunt diz itz...but i if ya wants it off den i'll do its..but cud i least get wun gud review:D**


	2. Missing, In My Sight & Heart

**a.n. wow, peypol reviewd n lykd my storry. yay! wohoooooooooo...30 mins l8r...wohooo**

**rai. stop the squeling alredy n the hyperness...**

**a.n. ohh...-becomes teary- enjoy da rest of da fic. n da disclaimer is on da 1st chappy, it applys 2 da rst of the ****chappys. **

**thnx 2 kosmic hu alwais reviews mah ficz n includin dis wun. ur kewl. kitty nikki chow, thnx hope u **

**lyk dis chappi. sapphire stars, yeah it will, soon. kirkluver2005-4ever...mayb, mayb not. thnx u2 4 giving me **

**sum ideas. kacheek girl thnx alot. glad sum lykd da wai i leave it hangin.**

**Living a lie**

**Chapter 2**

**Missing, in my sight & in my heart**

**Rai's POV**

_That was all a dream Rai, that was all a dream. Get it out of your system. Come on, come on. OKay this is a bit weird, preping myself up!_

I looked again once to the photo of 'us four' But my eyes seemed to be deceiving me. There was no 'four' it was more like a us three. What the heck is going on around here. I rubbed my eyes, but still knowing there was only three figures.

"This must be some prank, Kim devised to um...make me worried about her...yeah thats it. A joke. Okay, HAHA Kim, now give me back the photo of all of us." No one responded. Only silence.

"Okay, Kim this is a really weird joke your playing so give it up." Again, nothing. Then I heard footsteps out side my 'room' and so I ran out.

"Kim!" I immediately hugged her, but unfortunately I came to realise it wasn't Kim or a her, it was a monk. "Oh sorry," I scanned my brain to think of what to say..."I was just showing...how much I respect you honourable monk, someday I wish to be more like you." I gave a big grin that my eyes were nearly closed. Then I dashed of down the hall, hoping to save some dignity and pass this humiliating situation.

Then I spotted Clay. Never in my life was I so relieved to see the texan dragon of earth. "Yo Clay! Buddy." I waved frantically.

He dropped his glass of water he was holding on the floor. "Well rutin, tutin, I'll be darned. You're awake." I ran up to him.

"Um, yeah. Have you seen Kim anywhere?"

"Hey Omi! Master Fung! He's awake!" Suddenly out of nowhere, the two just popped up.

"Whoooaaaaa. Dang man." Then suddenly Omi attacked me. He hugged me until I went purple, and couldn't breath.

"Okay, okay. Good morning to you too."

"But it is not morning. I do not understand. Oh well, I return the nice gesture. We had thought that we had lost another warrior."

"Well, you didn't, but you will if you don't let go now." He let go and I could breath again, hallelujah.

"Oh, pardon my strange behaviour Raimundo."

"Yeah..."I winced. "Whats the big deal? I just woke up."

"Indeed you have young one."

"Anyways where's Kim? How come's she's not here too? Wiat hold up...Huh?" I turned to face Master Fung.

"You have just woken up from a 6 month slumber."

"Dude, did you just say..."

"Yes, Raimundo."

"W-H-A-T-?" I was just utterly...surprised...

"Yeah, you were in a real deep coma and we thought you'd never wake up. You had us worried there partner." _Did Clay just say...coma?_

I really couldn't accept what they were saying. I was in a come for 6 whole months...It took a while before I said anything, then I muttered...

"Where's Kimiko?" They all seemed to bend down their heads as if I something was wrong. I was missing something, something big.

"Tell me?" No one answered. "Tell me?" I repeated.

"Shes..." The bald-headed monk started.

"What?" He kept quiet. And I was starting to get really impatient. Then something in me snapped. I picked him up by the robe gangster style and asked nicely but tying to hide the rage, "Where's Kimiko?"

"Okay, hold on there buddy. No need to get in as mad as a cattle in rodeo."

"Just tell me where she is." I still got no answer. So I dropped Omi and ran over to Kim's room. And I saw...nothing.

No stuff, no clothes, no posters. Not even a single pen.

"Its, as if no one lived here." I heard them approach me. And instead of getting angry again, I just broke down and stopped. I didn't cry, I didn't move, I didn't get mad. I just stood there. Lost in the whole shock.

"She's gone. She died a long time ago. Remember, the fight with Wuya, when we rescued you. Wuya..." Clay trailed off. He couldn't say it, he didn't need to. I already filled in the blanks.

I walked away. In the background I heard someone about to follow when Master Fung said. "No young one. He needs time to accept this loss. Leave him be, he needs time. That is all we can give him."

I walked into the field where I would used to hang out or train. I found myself in front of the cliff. And I looked up and saw the sakura tree (blossom tree.) it was were we would just chill, me and Kim. I walked up and decided to use my although weak powers to lift me onto the tree. It was hard but I just about made it though.I looked at the sky, it was already time for it to turn orange and red. The sun setted and all I could think of was Kim..._Shes gone._

**but somewhere.somewhere close...**

**3rd Person POV**

A evil witch woke up from deep concentration, feeling refreshed and alive. "Dear child, we have a long day ahead. For tomorrow, our plan is put into action. Ah, hahahahahahahaha..." the mysterious person joined in with the cackling.

She/he then muttered. "Tomorrow, it begins."

**a.n. sorry but im not gonna give it away.**

**rai. ah man, i needed to know what happens next. And wheres my beloved Kim.**

**a.n. oOhhhh...**

**rai. shut up. -starts strangling me- how could you kill her! how could you, you evil idiot...**

**kim. -walks in- hey hunz, why you killing animeang3l7 for?**

**rai. coz she killed you**

**kim. ohh**

**a.n. till..ahh..next time.**

**rai & kim. r&r**

**p.s. srry didn't update sooner**


	3. A Fading Truth

**a.n. well i get 2 finally update! the days are getting longer, free time so much shorter and problems stay forever. gosh so much goin on...i wont delay much longer...r&r**

**Living a lie**

**Chapter 3**

**A fading truth**

**By animeang3l7**

I woke up to the clear dark blue sky mixture of stars and the moon. I saw something twinkle from the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see a bright star just about fade away. The mountain tops were now in the darkness, silhouette completely. My one leg down swinging while the other one up on the branch I was sitting on. The wind blew hastily and my brown hair went all over the place. I didn't care about those stupid little things, my hair, my appearance, anything for a matter of fact.

You never know what you might miss till its gone; I know the true meaning of that now. I never thought in a million years would I be in this position, I never even thought it was possible-but she's gone and no one even cares. How can they just let it be, how can they accept it...Why can't I...

"Young one."

"Master Fung." I turned around in utter surprise but remained calm and kept those stupid weak emotions hidden inside.

"It is time to go in and rest, a full day lies ahead."

"I just can't let go..." I said sadly, but even though i said aloud it came back to me, ringing silently in my head. "Master Fung, why can't I accept it like you, or Omi or even Clay?" I asked staring at the wide range trying to avoid his eyes.

"No one ever lets go, but they strive to accept and move on."_ Thats a lot of help..._ "There are some things that have to be accepted and some that cannot. This is simply one _you_ cannot yet accept." I turned around swiftly and saw no one, I looked over to the temple and saw him walking in the hall through the window. _He is so strange._

"I want to, I want to accept you're gone. But why? Why can't I frikkin move on." I shouted in the valley.

"Because...I'm still here..." I felt a presence beside me, a long soft whisper in my ear; it had such a familiar voice...tone...I felt breathe on the side of my face, so warm yet chills ran down my spine...

"Kim" no one answered. I didn't bother to look for any one, for I would only be deceiving myself. I wasn't that stupid. But for one second I actually thought she was there, here, I mean beside me. Alive...

"Yo, kid. A new shen-gong-wu has just been activated!" I ignored the faint voice, almost regretting it. I couldn't just go on and pretend that everythings alright when everythings not. I actually wouldn't be able to.

"Raimundo, you get your butt here right this instant and sit it here on my be-hind." he said while enlarging himself to a forty foot dragon. I didn't take much notice but none the less I dropped from the tree and blankly walked over and hopped on him. I remained quiet still thinking what had just about happened. _Maybe she is alive, maybe I was only fooling myself that shes dead because she couldn't have just left. She couldn't just have left me. She couldn't._

"Kid, I know its hard to um you know-let go and I know how hard it is." _You have no idea._ "To like loose a really close friend."_ She wasn't just that, she was more. Much more._ "I felt just the same when old Dashi left. But it does get better. I promise, just hold on kiddo." _But shes still here, I can feel it._

"I can feel her." I muttered,

"You say something?" I didn't bother to reply, what was I supposed to say? Explain my stupid theory of Kim still being alive?

_But she is alive..._

I looked to the side to see the two surprisingly happy friends of mine. They seemed not at all sad, or scared or even sympathetic. They were happy..._Freaks. Don't even care that Kim's gone, thats just cold...ice cold. _

"What is the shen-gong-wu we seek Dojo?"

"Its the, um you know, I forgot the scroll so well I have no clue."

"Thats a Dojo,"

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Cause its mighty funny," as both of them laughed and Dojo muttered and shouted at them to stop; I quietly just sat at the back, wishing we could get this over and done with.

"Raimundo my friend, why do you not wish to participate in the group?"

"Join the crowd Omi-and yeah, you okay there Rai? You awfully quiet, too quiet to be normal." I blanked them, ignored them. What was the use of wasting my breathe, I didn't see the use of anything now.

"Rai..." the wind whispered as we turned south east. The wind blew some what calmly, whispering words that I could only hear, words from a voice that I wish was still here just to even yell at me.

"We're here."

"Oh joy," I sarcastically remarked. "Wheres the freaking wu already!"

"Calm down 'Mundo old buddy, we just got here."

"Well I'm _hoping_ we can just get out of here. And I'm not your _old buddy_. As far as things go we're just partners in this Xiaolin thing which I don't give two shits about anymore."

"Sorry, just saying thats all."

"Raimundo! You have just spoken the evil language of the...um EVIL! And how could you 'dis' the Xiaolin temple!"

"Omi, I dun't think this is the right time for this-"

"-Though our dear friend Kimiko is gone you do not have to act as if the world is just a piece of 'shit' as you call it."

"She wasn't just our friend, she was more much more than you could imagine! And what do you expect me to act like, like I don't give a damn that she's gone like you or Clay! Huh? Well if thats how I should maybe I shouldn't be here at all!"

"You know we do care that she's gone, we do care more than you know. Its just that we don't go round acting as if everyone on the surface of earth died. We suck it in. We have to just live it up, Kimiko would have wanted that!"

3rd Person POV

"Yes that is what she would have wanted..." Omi drifted off, tears formed from his dark eyes. Clay's too were now watery, he hated crying. His dad always said that only a boy cries and a man lives it up. But this was a time where his dad's sayings were nothing. No matter how much respect he held for him, it was nothing. Not now at this hard moment.

Raimundo stood dead blank and pale, he began slowly edging his way backwards. "She..." He didn't know what to say, but although his mouth stayed slightly open and paralyzed, his muscles down his calf and feet still made movement until,

"Owh," he tripped over what seemed to be some sort of strange object.

"The shen-gong-wu!" a scaly green stick hand pointed to.

"Thanks for pointing it out Xiaolin idiots." There in the midst of the foggy London air was a hovering so called evil boy genius; Raimundo quickly picked it up before he swooped down to get it narrowingly dodging his razor propellers.

"Wait theres only three of you!" He mockingly pointed; at the three figures, one dragon who then slid behind Clay and the Big Ben monument.

"Wow, you can count. Took you long enough but I guess it always has." shouted an angered Raimundo.

"Hey! Shut up! Wheres Kimiko anyways."

"Don't you dare talk about her as if shes just some next person. Wait, you did it to her you bastard!"

"What the fuck are you chatting about?"

After about a second from his reply he whispered, "You didn't..."

"Huh?"

"Jack, you better run. Just run."

"Why?"

"You better run faster than a cheetah running from lightning, cause if you don't...I ain't even gonna say what we'll do to you." said Clay warningly. But it just left Jack even more confused.

"Yes, I advise you to run for the mountains!" no one bothered to correct Omi, which showed even more tension between everyone.

"No chance O-baldy. I came for the shen-gong-wu, and I ain't leaving until i get it."

"You want it? YOU can have it" He jumped up and whacked Jack with it. it all happened slowly for Jack, he din't even see this coming. He didn't even know Raimundo would even in his entire life do that. He looked up and Raimundo just stared at him mockingly; he couldn't help but chuckle at the seething Jack who was laying on the floor. His laugh died down slowly and his strange grin dropped immediately to a frown.

"Cheap shot." Jack muttered. Dojo, meanwhiles slithered off from behind Clay to the ends of the bridge.

"Lets go," He said to the two stunned monks who stood side by side in terror as he walked off to Dojo. He grew to his 40 feet figure, they got on and flew away leaving a stunned Jack. He got up cursing him and his damn friends and walked off with nothing. No Jack bots, no Wuya, absolutely nothing.

As they flew off, it started to heat up-and that was pretty unusual considering they were high up in the sky over the atlantic.

"Its startin to warm up quicker than Texas during summer mornin" the blond said as he loosened his collar. From the side of his face a drop of sweat dropped onto his hand, he shook it off and turned his attention towards his broken friend. He looked blank now, no emotions surfaced. He had gotton better at hiding his emotions now. he stared on at the clouds revealing hints of blue, but all of that just reminded him of her eyes. Those gorgeous sea blue eyes.

"This is most strange," sighed a half energized (and half the average sized) monk.

Suddenly seven burning spheres of red were hurdled at them...Fireballs...

**a.n.**

**Kinda short but short n simple as i like to say. it was my birthday a couple of days ago! so i thought i should update! and sorry! it took me longer to finish this chapter than i expected!**


	4. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**a.n.**

**Im updating! Yay!** I need to clarify somethings first. **Omi, Clay and Jack's record of history of Kimiko have been altared (they think she died when they recued Raimundo from alive Wuya) in the 3rd chapter Jack was mocking Raimundo seeing as Rai was in a coma and he hadn't annoyed him lately. Master Fung feels something_ is _wrong. And Raimundo is trying to blame it on someone (mainly anyone that crosses his path). I hope that helped clear a bit of awkwardness if somethings were unclear. Some other unexplained things will be uncovered soon! On with the story. **

**Living a lie**

**Chapter 4**

**Curiosity Killed The Cat**

**By animeang3l7**

"Taste fire!"

Fireballs were shot towards us, I was in shock; this couldn't be right. There was an explanation for this and I was going to find out no matter what the cost. I jumped off of Dojo and let the swiftness of the wind carry me towards the flames.

"Wind."

I blew the flaming spheres out and Dojo did a U-turn and caught me before I had fallen to my death. We got closer to the source which was now attempting another round.

"Fire." Uncountable flaming orbs aimed at us, Dojo narrowly missing some as he flew us towards the cause.

"Ah." screamed Clay as his hat just barely left his head. I wonder how he keeps

"Ah."

"Hang on kids, this is gonna be one heck of a ride." he swerved and twisted. Turned and spun. Dodging every hit carefully using skill. There was finally one left it was heading our way and the second just before it came to collision Dojo dipped and flew downwards, I was still upright. I couldn't duck I was out of time but managed to turn around yet the flaming sphere hit me.

"Ah" I shouted with my back burning and my mouth dry.

"Raimundo!" I heard them shout at me whilst I fell, my eyes seemed unable to open properly and my hands were all floppy like a bunny's ears. I couldn't call upon my element and stop. I had the shen gong wu in my hand. I was close to losing my grip on it. I had no feeling at all except hurt. Not that I couldn't handle being hit by fire I just couldn't handle the fact I was so sure about. The one who threw it, Kim who threw it.

Suddenly I could no longer feel the wind hitting upon my face. I had ceased falling. I opened my eyes and saw my hand was being held by someone. My vision was still blurry but I could fairly make out it was a small petite girl. I glanced down at the clouds and fields revealed. I noticed the shen gong wu wasn't in my left hand but in the other. The one that was being held by the stranger. The enemy.

She looked down at me. My vision was clear enough now. I saw she was wearing a black overall but the design was like the Xiaolin Robes. Her nose and mouth was covered. She looked almost ninja like. The only thing left was her eyes and you could bury yourself in the sapphire.

"Kimiko?" it just came out of my mouth. Like a sudden reaction. I was surprised.

"No." the mysterious person answered. She grabbed the shen gong wu from my hand and let me drop. But I wasn't going down just like that.

"WIND." the breeze became stronger and turned into a hurl of wind which carried my up. I followed her to the top.

She turned round and saw me following her. "What is your problem? Freak!"

"Kimiko what do you think you're doing?"

"Who?"

"Kim? Stop fooling around you brat." I joked.

"I really do not know what the heck you're talking about? Just leave me alone before I burn you into nothingness." Her eyes seemed full of rage. It wasn't her. Was it? But I didn't let my confusion be shown. I kept my face unreadable. I didn't move one bit apart from the occasional fierce gales blowing at me.

"Okay if you won't leave me alone I guess I'll have to burn you away," she smirked wide and big. "Too bad. You're pretty hot."

I regretted having such a big ego and my vanity because at that one moment it led me to let my guard down.

"And you'll be hotter than you can stand. Fire," she sent a whirl of fire around me. I had to think fast.

"Wind," I simply blew the flames out. This was easy, too easy. What was she up to something.

"Well, aren't you going to attack me?" she asked in a defenceless kind of way.

"Well..." I shrugged.

"Arg..."

She came close to me, all up in my face. I saw her eye me up and down. I saw this as an opportunity to do something but I couldn't move. I was somehow...paralysed? Well except my mouth...

"What's your name?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she simply stated.

"Yeah I would, I like to know who I defeat."

"Really, huh? You haven't even laid a breathe on me what makes you think you can?" her index finger was pointed to me and she was now drawing circles on my chest, looking up at me. _Well if you won't answer me let's try an easy one._

"How can you fly?"

"Why the interrogation?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Well?"

"Eh, just something I picked up." she shrugged carelessly.

"How can you summon up the element fire?"

"Wow getting a bit curious! Remember curiosity killed the cat, maybe in this case a certain dragon of the wind." she was really getting annoying now.

"Answer me."

"Well same just something I picked up I guess."

"Interesting."

"Eh?" she was very close now. Our faces were almost touching. Then she reached no. one on my unexpected things list. She pulled down her mask and immediatly, kissed me. It was a cold and sad kiss. But it was intoxicating. As she pulled away, she put her mask on and yet you could still feel her smirking. I on the other hand I kept a shocked expression. And that was my second mistake. She had the opportunity to attack and she chose to. She pushed me so hard I practically had a free (but painful) trip back to the Xiaolin Temple.

When I finally managed to halt. I spotted Dojo flying past. That was my third mistake. I was falling again but then was lucky enough to be caught.

"Howdy," I turned to see the American sigh short and quietly.

"Raimundo where did you go? We have been searching for you around the Atlantic for a long period of time." inquired Omi.

"And where's the wu?" Dojo looked at me in surprise. I felt low. I had let the enemy get their dirty hands on it.

"I lost it." I admitted twisting the truth just a little bit.

"In the sea?" Clay, Omi and the lizard asked in unison. All exactly mirroring their shocked expression.

"To the enemy..."

"You mean Wuya?" I looked up at Clay.

"Huh?"

"Wuya came out of nowhere and attacked us after we lost you." after careful time of consideration. I confirmed the loss.

"Oh...yeah. I did."

I thought about it all: my many mistakes, Wuya, Kimiko or whoever that was...and my mistakes again. Next time I will _not_ let my guard down.

Wuya...she did this all. _I will get you Wuya and you will pay either by returning this all back to normal or by your life. _

"Raimundo?"

"Yeah," I snapped out of it. My dream of beating Wuya to a deformed withered old bitch faded away.

"How did you loose it?" Clay seemed intent on hearing my answer.

"I..."

"We must not dwell on the past - and the mistakes which led to the loss of the shen gong wu." I turned to Omi now taking a deep breath after saying the last bit of the sentence in one.

"Well, you were gone a really long time, and we heard voices in the area where you were in." Clay interrupted the sudden silence.

"And?" I panicked inside but kept a straight face.

"Oh okay. We just thought that maybe-"

"Well we don't really know what we were thinking." Clay finished of Omi's sentence or was just hiding it away.

**a.n.**

**me: rai you're really starting to freak me out.**

**rai: why am I so dark and bovvered about Kim?**

**kim: so you're saying I'm not good enough to be bovvered about?**

**rai: uh...no. Did I ever tell you, you're my fav monk.**

**kim: awh, I forgive you.**

**me: (slaps head)**

**rai: phew...wanna make out?**

**kim: erm...okay**

**me: awh how...(thinks for 30 seconds)cute...Till next time, sorry this chapter was so short though. Bye, Happy New Year!**


End file.
